New Guy At The BO
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: This is not a new story. Only my KevEdd story's are considered new and if I say it's new then it's new because I wrote it years ago. This isn't new. Rated T for being too tame.


Me: Sup Peppeps! I Tsuyoshi-chin have finished another story. (I sound so stupid). Anyway this is actually my first D Gray Man Story. I just never finished it...until now.

Male OC: Eden Rider

B.O.= Black Order

Red On & Enjoy! :3

/

"Hello, my name is Eden Rider and I would like to join the Black Order, please!" A boy with light blue hair asked nocking on gigantic double doors with a big face in the middle. After knocking again the door began to come to life as it examined the boy. When the beam of light reached the collar on his neck the face seemed to react to the shape of the pendant. It began making some weird noise and then started yelling, calling him a akuma. The bluenette yelled back saying that he was just following orders and that he wasn't a akuma. The talking face started crying saying that the boy was attacking it and called for help. "Security Breach, Security Breach! Akuma! Akuma!" It screamed. Then out of nowhere a long raven hair japanese guy with a sword said he was going to kill Eden.

Why after he had just climbed this impossibly tall cliff. First, he's yelled at by a wall. Second, it called him a Akuma. Then last but not lest, he's going to die. Well, isn't this just the best day of his horribly planed out life.

"Hey. I didn't hurt this stupid wall." The bluenette said light blue eyes glaring at the japanese teen.

"Tch." The raven answered unsheathing his sword and was about to fight him until the doors opened, revealing a girl with long dark green hair and holding a clipboard. She looked thoroughly annoyed with the Japanese male.

"Kanda will ya stop trying to kill him he's supposed to be here. We just confirmed it a few minutes ago." She said hitting said teen with her clipboard. He glared at Eden before 'tching' again, storming off into the building. "What a drama queen." The girl says before telling Eden to follow her inside.

Walking inside the huge building Eden sighed in relief. 'I really thought he'd kill me.' He thought. 'Heavens I wished they'd told me this in the brochure.'

"Are you okay?" The girl with long dark green pigtails asked with a worried look.

"It's okay, I'm fine." The bluenette lied. He wasn't fine, someone had just tried to kill him. How would anyone be fine?"Ah!" He decides to change the subject. "Can you tell me where to meet Komui?" He asked, fiddling with the pendant attached to his collar. A habit of his that he can't seem to grow out of.

"Yes. Down that hall" she pointed to his left. "Make a right then head up stairs then make a left. There will be people there to help you get to the Science Department." She then smiled. "Is there anything else you need."

"No, Thank you." Eden said doing exactly what she told him.

When he reached the science department's large double doors, he entered. Glancing around he saw a young white haired boy about his age talking to a dark haired man in a lab coat. 'That must be Kumui.' The bluenette confirmed taking in the tag on the mans lab coat: Cheff of the Science Department.

He then noticed the white haired boy look his way and smile. It seemed fake. The bluenette frown.

Eden walked over to them giving the silverette a shy look. "Um, I'm Eden Rider." He bowed. "It's nice to meet you. I was sent here to become an exorcist." Eden blushed standing up strait again. "Am I going to be assigned a mission or should I wait a little longer?" His voice was firm, kinda feminine; a slightly soft tone.

'He's so... Beautiful.' Both men think spacing out a bit.

Komui was the first to recover and smiled saying, "It's fine to wait a little longer. You can start tomorrow morning. Right now you can settle into your room and have lunch." He explained still staring fondly at Eden.

"Thank you, sir."

"As for you Allen..." Kumui said to the silvertte still smiling. "I would like you to stay with Eden and help him. I'm sure you can manage." He then stud up and left. 'Something really unpleasent might happen if I stay.' The thought wasn't morbid enough to get him moving, but the meaning behind it made him leave just a little bit faster.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you, um, Allen. I'm Eden Rider." Eden said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Allen Walker, the pleaser is all mine." Allen introdused taking Eden's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Yes, if you don't mind." With that they headed to the mess hall.

When they got there and went to Jerry's (the main chef) takeout window the man simply melted as he layed his sunglasse covered eyes on Eden. "Oh well aren't you a cutie." He squealed getting up in the bluenette's face, his arms just itching to hug the boy.

"Thanks." Eden said dryly, pushing the mans face away from his. "Allen, can you order first?" The bluenette inquired and started fiddling with his collar as he backed away from the counter for the older teen.

"Sure." The silverette chirped. 'He must be uncomfortable.' Allen thought ordering his usual which was a meal for fifty men. "You're next Eden."

The bluenette sighed and spoke. "I would like a large bowl of white rice and fried rice, three bowls of ramen, seven plates of curry. Also I'd like three large fruit salads. Oh and for dessert I'll have fifteen dango. No... Make that sixty." Eden finished and got some strang stare from Jerry.

"Are you sure you can eat all that?" Jerry asked lifting a brow.

"Of course." Simple and plane answer.

"All right then! Just wait right there sweeties." The man said and he begins to cook at an alarming rate.

Eden nods and fiddles with the collar around his neck again seeming to be thinking about something. Allen notices, but doesn't comment. He wasn't the kind of person to ask others about their strange habits or their past. Mainly because he does not want to be asked the same questions in return. However, there's just something about Eden that just makes him curious or maybe it's just everything. To why his hairs a baby blue color or why he keeps playing with his collar. 'Why is he wearing a dog collar?' The silverette thinks as he watches the other boys small delicate gloved fingers caress the brooch sized pendant.

Eden catches him staring and turns his head away still stroking his collar. He's nervous and insecure about Allen's probing stare. If anything he wishes that Allen would just stop in general. It's creepy; nerve racking. He also wishes that the food would be finished faster too, but knows for sure that just can't happen.

"Eden." The words were leaving Allen's mouth before the other could shut him out of his mind. "Are you okay?" The slighter boy glances at him from the corner of his eye, a dark blush evident on his pale cheeks.

"Nothings wrong, why do you ask?" His flushed face makes it too obvious that he's slightly upset.

Allen answers the question anyway.

"You just seem... Upset or lost." He says carefully. "Maybe... A bit nervous and anxious." Eden recoils at his words, stepping away from the older, but young exorcist. Okay, maybe he steeped over the boundaries a little, doesn't matter he was a man on a mission. His mission: Worry about the new little exorcist that caught his eye.

Both teens collect their meals and choose to sit together at an empty table. It got them a few curious stares, but not much. Allen simply ignored them and ate speedily, while Eden twiddled his collar pendant for a moment, then started eating a lot faster than the silverette. He'd finished before Allen and sighed. "I have to go now!" Eden squeaks before running to put his tray away and jetting out of the mess hall.

Allen sighs.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

/

Yes it's a cliff hanger ending. This just prompt slash a starter fic for the tidbit series that I'm never gonna write because I write what I want.

Review if you want to but I'm not changing my mind.


End file.
